High School Project!
by Ryujii Yakamoto
Summary: Kehidupan SMA Naruto. Let's read and review :XD


**Disclaimer Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Disclaimer Highschool DxD** **Ichie Ishibumi.**

 **Summary : Kisah seorang pemuda miskin dalam menjalani kesehariannya di sekolah.**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Dll**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo Merajalela Dll**

 **Pair : Naruto Namikaze X ?**

 **A/N : Hai saya author baru XD (reader : kami gak nanya!) , maaf kalo senpai sekalian kurang suka XD :P**

 **Please Enjoy Senpai, DLDR**

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, menandakan jika hari sudah pagi. Disebuah apartemen kecil kita dapat melihat seorang pemuda masih tidur dengan pose "absurd"nya.

"KRING KRING KRING..!"

Suara jam memenuhi apartemen tersebut. Perlahan kita bias melihat sang pemuda tersebut mulai bangun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dipinggiran kasur sambil mengumpulkan jiwanya yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Dia melihat jam weker nya "ooh ternyata sudah pagi ya." gumamnya sambil mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya, mandi.

Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang masih melilit di pinggang nya dan beberapa bulir air masih menetes dari rambut pirang nya. Setelah selesai mengenakkan bajunya, dia berjalan ke dapur dan membuat ramen cup serta membuat segelas kopi untuk awali paginya. Setelah 3 menit menunggu ramen nya, dia langsung memakan nya dengan tenang. Setelah membereskan sampah ramen cup nya dia duduk di balkon apartemen nya menikmati kopi dengan pemandangan kota kuoh yang mulai ramai akan aktifitas warganya, pedagang yang mulai menyiapkan tokonya, pegawai kantor yang tergesa-gesa, serta anak-anak sekolah yang pergi kesekolah baik yang diantar orang tua maupun yang pergi sendiri.

"Aku harus segera berangkat" ucapnya sambil berjalan kedalam sambil membawa gelas kopinya. Selesai mencuci gelas tersebut, dia langsung berjalan menuju pintu, memasang sepatunya kemudian tak lupa mengunci pintu. Diperjalan menuju sekolah dia hanya diam sambil menikmati lagu yang dia dengarkan melalui headset yang terpasang di telinga nya. Kebiasaan nya tiap hari, berjalan kesekolah sambil menikmati lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

Dia berjalan di koridor dengan santai sambil sesekali membalas sapaan dari teman-temannya. Setelah memasuki kelas dia duduk di bangku paling belakang di dekat jendela. Lalu tiba-tiba datang anak laki-laki berambut coklat jabrik dengan tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. "hei naruto, seperti biasa kau selalu datang duluan dariku." ucap nya sambil duduk diatas meja naruto. "aku tidak sepertimu yang suka terlambat kiba." balas naruto sambil mengeluarkan senyuman mengejek. "hei… hari ini aku tidak terlambat kok" balas nya, terlihat persimpangan di keningnya menandakan dia kesal dengan ejekan naruto. "hahaha, iya iya terserah kau saja kiba, palingan kau tidak terlambat karena ingin berangkat bareng hinata-chan mu itu kan." ejek naruto. "ahh.. terserah kau lah naruto." ucap nya sambil pergi menuju bangku nya. Terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipi nya saat naruto mengatakan tentang dirinya yang bangun pagi karena ingin berangkat bareng dengan hinata. Naruto tersenyum geli melihatnya. Tidak lama kemudian sensei datang, semua murid langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing. Pelajaran berjalan dengan suasana sunyi, hanya terdengar suara goresan kapur tulis pada papan tulis dan suara sang sensei yang sedang menjelaskan.

 **SKIP TIME**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, bagaikan merdeka semua murid berbondong-bondong keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin karena takut tidak kebagian tempat duduk. Sedangkan tokoh utama kita malah berjalan berlawanan arah dengan kantin. Tujuan nya saat ini adalah menuju atap sekolah. Tempat dirinya selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat sambil melihat awan.

"Cklek"

"Tidak ada tempat setenang disini saat istirahat." ucap nya sambil merebahkan diri disana dan mulai menikmati awan berarak-arakan. Terdengar dengkuran halus, ternyata naruto sudah tertidur karena sejuknya semilir angin ditambah dengan pemandangan awan yan menyejukkan. Tanpa disadarinya ternyata ada seorang gadis yang daritadi mengintip kegiatan pemuda tersebut.

 **SKIP TIME**

Terlihat suasana sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi, karena ini sudah lewat dua jam dari jam pulang. Naruto masih berbaring disana tanpa menyadari jika hari sudah sore. "uwahh…" Dia tersentak, saat dia melihat jam di ponsel nya, dia langsung berdiri dan bergegas mengambil tas nya yang masih ketinggalan di kelas. Di perjalan pulang, banyak siswi-siswi dari sekolah lain melihatnya dengan mata berbentuk love. 'Ada apa dengan mereka sema' batin nya sambil memasang tampang bingung.

Keesokan hari nya dia tidak berangkat kesekolah karena dia sedang tidak enak badan. Dia cuma berbaring diatas kasur nya sepanjang hari. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pada pintu. "Tok..tok..tok, Naruto apa kau ada di dalam?" sebuah suara perempuan terdengar dibalik pintu tersebut. Naruto membukakan pintu dan bias melihat dua orang perempuan sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah nya.

"Ada apa kalian kemari sakura, ino?" Tanya naruto sesudah mengetahui siapa yang berkunjung.

"Kami cuma ingin mengunjungimu, karena kau tidak datang ke sekolah, sensei menyuruh kami untuk memastikan keadaan mu" ucap ino.

"Ino benar, sensei menyuruh kami untuk memastikan keadaan mu" tambah sakura.

"Oh begitu, kukira ada apa, tumben-tumben nya kalian berkunjung ke rumahku." Balas naruto datar.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur bodoh! Masih ada yang mau menjenguk mu" ucap sakura dengan urat kepala yang sudah terlihat di kening nya yang lebar. Ino mencoba melerai " Sudah-sudah sakura, mungkin pikiran nya sedang kacau, biarkan saja dulu" ucap nya sambil merangkul bahu sakura. "Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu ya nar, hari sudah hampir malam" kata ino sambil membalikkan badan nya berniat pergi. "Ayo ino, kita pergi saja dari sini. Aku muak melihat tampang nya. Percuma saja aku mengkhawatir kan diri nya" ucap sakura berbalik sambil mengamit tangan ino untuk segera pergi dari rumah naruto. Sebelum pergi terlihat jika ada rona tipis di pipi nya.

Naruto cuma bengong mendengar ucapan sakura tadi. 'Sa-sakura mengkhawati kan ku' pikir nya dengan muka yang perlahan mulai timbul rona merah yang sangat jelas, bahkan sekarang mukanya mungkin sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kaa-chan kenapa nii-chan itu terlihat bodoh?" Tanya seorang anak kecil pada ibunya. Sang ibu Cuma menjawab "Jangan dilihat, nanti kamu juga seperti itu." Sambil menutup mata anak nya dan membawanya segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto masih terdiam di depan pintu rumah nya sampai ia mendengar pertanyaan seorang anak kecil, ia tertohok mendengar jawaban ibu dari anak kecil tersebut. 'Aku tidak bodoh..' pikir nya sambil menangis dengan gajenya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Keesokan hari nya dia sudah berada di kelas nya. Duduk dengan pose tangan terlipat di atas meja dan kepala yang di letakkan di atas tangan nya. Sakura masih marah padanya karena masalah tempo hari.

"Hufft.. aku harus minta maaf pada sakura" pikir nya sambil memasang muka menyedihkan.

 **TBC**

Maafkan author newbie ini senpai(sujud-sujud)

Maaf karena banyak typo nya, maaf karena banyak penulisan kata yang salah, maaf karena alurnya berantakan, pokok nya maaf senpai :v.

Mohon bimbingan senpai semua, kritik dan saran saya terima, flame pun saya terima apalagi flame yang membuat saya bias lebih baik dalam menulis.

Sekian dari saya, Arigatou XD


End file.
